


Shinigami's First

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, M/M, Shinigami, Shinigamis, Student Hinata Shouyou, Supernatural - Freeform, University Student Hinata Shouyou, shinigami Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: One night a Shinigami decided he wanted to try to live a normal day.He wanted learn about human's culture, civilizations and their lifestyle instead finds love
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 31





	Shinigami's First

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Omhina nation and other people, this for my day 4 entry: which first and college life! I really enjoy writing this story, hope you guys enjoy, you can yell at me or be my friend in twitter: bbybbybbyowo

One night a Shinigami decided he wanted to try to live a normal day. 

Shinigami changed its form into a male with black, wavy hair and two moles on the right side of his forehead and his death tokens to currency of the country. 

He kept saved two death tokens, one to take a ride to the human world and one if ever he wanted to go back. He handed the death token to the rower of the small boat. 

“Shinigami, you need a name before entering the human world.” The rower said in calm voice 

“A name?” The shinigami asked. 

“Yes, you need a  _ human  _ name.” 

The Shinigami just stare at the rower silently. 

The rower sighed and held his paddle

“I am sorry, I can’t row you across without a name.” 

“Do you have any suggestions for  _ human  _ names?” The Shinigami asked with a blank stare. 

“You have been serving the Shinigami Order for a  _ long _ time, you must want to rest early or retire early. Sakusa.” The rower said and coughed. “ Your form took beauty from  _ holy  _ god and you will be a servant to the Shinigami Order, Kiyoomi.” 

“Your name will be Sakusa Kiyoomi.” The rower said as the death token fell from the shinigami’s hand and dropped onto the rower’s hand. 

The shinigami hopped on the small wooden boat and sat across the rower. 

He stared at the river which looked gray and suddenly the boat stopped. 

“Young Sakusa, welcome to the human world.” The rower said as he handed a fresh batch of clothes. Sakusa nodded his head and changed into the fresh clothes, hopped off the boat and walked on the sand of Japan's shores. 

It’s his first time feeling. 

The first time feeling is something that is wet and solid at the same time. 

The first time feeling the cold breeze which made his skin have goosebumps. 

The rower handed the currency which he placed in a wallet. 

Sakusa bowed his head to the rower and watched him disappear into the distance. 

He placed the black wallet into hole of his pants. He didn’t know what they were called, he wanted to learn about humans. 

Human’s culture, civilizations and their lifestyle. 

Sakusa spotted a human who headed towards. A man waddle drunk. 

The first time he smelled was someone puking in front of him. 

Sakusa covered his face and stared in horror as the man tried to reach him. 

Sakusa ran away and headed into a building with bright lights before the man would touch him. 

He entered and found a young girl with orange hair and brown eyes. 

“Hey Mister, are you okay?’ She asked but Sakusa was overwhelmed with the smell of puke, his sense was going wild with the different smells of the building. Sakusa turned blurry then everything became black. 

Sakusa can feel something wet. 

He slowly opened his eyes. 

“Whoa there.” He heard a voice and found a figure who touched his hand which was calming. His first physical human contact. 

“My sister found you passed out in a supermarket.” The voice said, Sakusa focused his eyes on the figure. Sakusa found a man with orange hair and brown eyes with the brightest smile which made his heart skip a beat. 

Sakusa felt weird. 

What was his feeling? 

A new sensation? 

“I am Hinata Shoyo and we’re in my dorm.” The orange hair man said 

“Dorm?” Sakusa asked

“Yeah, where college students live during the semester.” He said “My family was visiting me for the weekend. Oh maybe you're a new student, what’s your name?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Sakusa managed to say, his head still ached from the smell. 

“Careful, Omi-san.” Hinata smiled “Rest first.” 

Hinata stood up and left Sakusa to rest. 

Hinata Shoyo was enrolled into Sports Science during his first year. 

He shifted into Photography during his second year. He enjoyed Photography more than Sports Science, he enjoyed taking pictures during sports events and portraits of people. 

Hinata was captured by Sakusa’s beauty. 

His black wavy hair. 

The two moles on the right side of his forehead

He looked like a famous actress or an idol. 

Hinata just wanted one picture. 

He quickly grabbed his camera and interested his sd card. 

Hinata quietly opened the door and peeked inside. 

Sakusa was asleep as the moonlight hit his face. 

Hinata looked through the viewfinder and pressed on the button. 

Hinata's face turned red. 

“Hinata?” Sakusa said and slowly sat up which showed his figure. 

Hinata’s face became more red. 

Hinata hid his camera behind his back. 

“Omi-san, it’s time for dinner! Bet your hungry!” Hinata said as he shoved into the pile of clothes. 

Sakusa would feel a strange sound that came from his stomach and nodded his head. 

He placed his shirt on as he followed Hinata out of the dorm. 

Sakusa followed Hinata on the crowded streets with shops and restaurants. 

Hinata looked at Sakusa and spotted he wasn’t wearing any shoes. 

“Omi-san, where are your shoes?” Hinata asked 

“I don’t have any.” Sakusa in a blank tone. 

“Oh! Let’s do some shopping!” Hinata grabbed Sakusa’s hand and pulled him into the shops, Sakusa what Hinata hand picked for him and paid with the currency he brought. 

Which was a lot of money in the human world which shocked Hinata. 

Hinata clapped at his creation. 

Sakusa was wearing a white polo shirt and black pants with black loafers. 

Sakusa placed his white polo to his elbows showing his muscles as he fixed a golden watch on his wrist. Hinata grabbed something from his bag, he handed Sakusa a facemask, he noticed Sakusa had a strong sense of him. Sakusa nodded his head and placed the facemask across his face. Hinata swallowed hard as he stared at Sakusa’s beauty. 

Sakusa bought a lot of clothes which he hand picked for Hinata. 

Sakusa pulled Hinata as he held the shopping bags 

Hinata blushed as Sakusa pulled through the crowd. 

Hinata accidentally bumped into someone which made Sakusa lose his grip. 

In horror it was his abused ex. 

Hinata fell onto the ground as he tried to stand from the ground. 

“Sorry.” Hinata said and tried to avoid eye contact. 

Sakusa stopped in his tracks and looked back 

His ex pulled him up and grabbed his chin. 

He smirked and licked his lips. 

“You still owe me  _ that  _ kiss from last week's party.” 

“I don’t remember, let me go you jerk.” Hinata said. 

“You were drunk and you were all over me, saying you wanted me back.” His ex said as he pulled Hinata closer to his face but Sakusa pushed him onto the ground with shinigami strength and glared at Hinata’s ex. 

“You want to fight?! Let’s fight!” Hinata’s ex said and threw a punch at Sakusa but Sakusa was too quick, too strong.

Sakusa glared at the ex more. 

The ex saw death at his front door. 

“I don’t wanna die!” He yelled and ran away.

“Thank you.” Hinata said and blushed. 

“Hinata, what’s a kiss?” Sakusa asked and blushed under his mask. 

“I show you.” Hinata walked towards Sakusa and tip-toed, pulled Sakusa’s face mask and pulled Sakusa’s polo down. 

Hinata kissed him 

Sakusa’s first kiss. 

Sakusa’s eyes were opened then he closed them, he grabbed Hinata and picked Hinata up in his arms as they kissed more. 


End file.
